


Under My Skin

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: AU in which Cody is a bounty hunter hired by Dooku to capture and deliver Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi to him. Things go as planned to start off but after a few days with General Kenobi, Cody discovers this mission is a lot more difficult than intended.





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Surprise yet another codywan fic. I've been planning this one for a while as well, just needed to figure out how to write it. So any way, here we go!

  
Leaning against the wall with a comlink in his hand, bounty hunter Cody stood, adjusting his eyes to the dimly lit motel room. The sun had just set on the bustling city below and though night fell the residents hadn't yet retired. This place was alive as always; a city that never slept. Here resdided some of the galaxy's least desirable people. Bounty hunters, hitman, assassin's and so many more.

Here, no crime committed was too extreme. Not even murdering a Jedi, or in Cody's case kidnapping a Jedi for the separatists.

As Cody continued to operate on the comlink, he gazed upon that very Jedi laying unconscious on the one bed in the motel room.

He hadn't been a difficult catch, but not an easy one either.

Yet this was not the only Jedi Cody had dealt with. The only difference this time was that Cody hadn't killed this one, he was after all getting paid to keep him alive and deliver him to Dooku.

The Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi was his name, stirred in his sleep every second or so as the loud noises from outside disturbed him. Cody wondered if he would wake soon and again attempt to escape . However, now he was not too worried as he'd equipt Obi-Wan with force restraints after he'd knocked him out in addition to securing his lightsaber.

At this point, Obi-Wan Kenobi was helpless and no longer a threat as long as Cody was in the room with him.

In the midst of Cody's thought his comlink began to ring letting him know that a connection had been made.

"What is your progress?" The rigid voice of count Dooku demanded.

"I've captured Obi-Wan Kenobi, he is apprehended and in my posession."

"Excellent." Replied Dooku. "I will begin preparations for your payment. In three days I will send you a proper location for our exchange. I will look forward to your arrival."

"I'll stay here until then." Cody turned off the comlink and placed the device in his pocket.

With a passive face , he gazed at a restless Obi-Wan. For a decorated Jedi General, Cody expected him to be stronger and to even look more menacing. Yet his titles betrayed him as Cody discovered and now, he was nothing but a helpless lamb to the slaughter.

At a time, Cody would have felt remorse but now, his heart was hardened.

All he could think about was how many credits this job would get him.

Gazing upon Kenobi one final time, he took a seat in the chair on the other end of the room and rested his stare upon the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did then please tell me! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
